A Fairy Tail Christmas
by panda-cat69
Summary: It's Christmas time and once again, Fairy Tail is throwing a party! What will tomorrow bring? Will sparks fly as everyone spends this special day with someone special? You have to read to find out! Contains NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, and some Happy x Carla cutness! Please read and Happy Holidays!
1. Christmas Eve

**Hey Guys! Christmas is coming up! So I wrote a fanfic for you guys x3 Like the summary says it contains NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, and some Happy and Carla cuteness x3 I'd like to thank Thinwrist for helping me out with some stuff! Thanks a bunch! xD Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

In the city of Magnolia, people partied in every corner. But one party dominated them all, and that was the cities loudest and rowdiest guild, Fairy Tail. This was the first Christmas Eve party since getting their guild back after their seven-year slumber. Snowmen made by Wendy, Romeo, Azuka, and other guild members lined the front, with ice sculptures made by Gray. Lights and garlands were hung along the exterior, with huge ribbons on either side of the door and guild sign.

"Bye-bye Santa-san!" a little boy said to the master as he waved. His mother chuckled lightly, pulling the little boy gently by the hand.

"Bye-bye," Makarov said with a smile, waving back. The mother thanked the master, having a wonderful time at the guild.

"You're welcome," he replied, shrinking his body back to his normal size when they left. All the kids had finally left, having swarmed into the guild once they heard there was a Santa Claus at Fairy Tail, and stretched as Mira gave him a mug of beer.

"Good job master," Mira said, smiling at him as he chugged the beer down.

"That'll show 'em," he grumbled, remembering how he ended up using magic for the majority of the day.

* * *

_The party had started early in the morning that day. Guild members ran excitedly into the guild, talking animatedly to each other. The guild had been decorated in colourful garlands, lights, and ribbons that hung around the pillars and railings. Stockings, wreaths, and holly hung from pillars and doors. The bar was covered in a white table cloth, which was cut to look like snow. A gingerbread house and mini snowmen were on each end. A huge banner above the bar hung from the second story railing, saying 'Merry Christmas!' in large, bold letters with the guild mark on each side. Glittery snowflakes hung from the ceiling and the second story floor, hanging above everyone. A huge buffet table was piled with Christmas treats. A gigantic and extravagantly decorated tree sat beside the bar with Makarov sitting in a decorated chair in front, watching the bustling guild. Children burst into the guild and ran towards the bar. _

"_Where's Santa?"_

"_We heard Santa-san was here!" they shouted at Mira. _

"_What's going on?" Makarov asked, walking up and onto the bar. _

"_They're looking for Santa Claus." _

"_Well, I'm right here!" he announced, saving Mira from the children's attention. Instead of his regular guild clothes he was wearing a Santa suit and hat, but…_

"_You're not Santa!" a little boy shouted._

"_Why am I not?" he asked. He looked the part, minus the beard, so there shouldn't be a problem._

"_You're too short!" _

"_Does that matter?"_

"_Yes it does! I can't sit on your lap," a little girl said, teary eyed. Makarov started to panic as it started spreading to the other kids. _

"_Okay! Follow me," he told them, hopping off the bar and walking towards his chair. He instructed them to take a step back, making them look at each other in confusion. Using his Titan magic, he grew to the size of Gildarts. The kids looked at him in wonder and started cheering, climbing onto his lap. _

* * *

He had to admit it was fun with the little ones coming in and out, but it lasted way too long as the sun had already started setting. Now that the kids left, the real party started as Mira and Kinana pulled more alcohol out. The guild started to shake and they knew what that meant.

"Guildarts is back!" they yelled in excitement. Gildarts strolled into the guild with a huge grin on his face. Greeting everyone and sending Natsu flying to the ceiling, he walked over to the master.

"I like the outfits," he said, laughing at the costumes the guys had to wear and eyeing the girls costume appreciatively.

"It was Erza's idea, although I do approve," he replied, smiling at him.

"Welcome back," he told Guildarts, sharing a drink and settling into his chair.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Lucy flopped down on the bar, asking Mira for some water. Most of the girls had to help out since there had been so many people coming in. Most of the treats were gone and Lucy was exhausted. Kids kept pouring in and guys came in to ogle the girls. Erza made all the female members, even Carla and Wendy, wear fuzzy red Santa suits and black belts with gold buckles around their waists, and hats if they wanted to. She had her hair in pigtails and wore the hat and knee-high black boots with her dress that was the length of her usual skirts and dresses.

"Wha-?" Lucy said as the ground started shaking.

"Guildarts is back!" she heard everyone yell in excitement. Sure enough, Guildarts walked through the guild doors, greeting everyone and sending Natsu flying to the ceiling. Getting up, she grabbed a cookie from the buffet table and sat back down. She was enjoying the party and chatted with Levy, Erza, Lisanna and Mira before Levy was dragged away by Droy and Jet, Lisanna and Mira had to help out at the bar again, and Erza had to break up the fight that was going on. '_Good thing we didn't decide to decorate the table and chairs,_' Lucy thought as some chairs and tables were thrown around, knowing it was a good call. Guildarts headed towards Cana, who had tried to make a quick getaway.

"Cana! Spend Christmas with Papa!" he said happily to her.

"What?! Do I have to?" she whined as she had planned on drinking the whole day. Lucy watched their exchange with a sad and nostalgic smile, remembering all the happy and missed Christmas' of her childhood. Natsu, after having been punched by Erza, noticed her sad smile as she watched Cana and Gildarts. He strolled towards her, wanting to cheer her up.

"Luce!" Natsu called behind her. She turned around and burst into laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh," he told her, though he was glad she was laughing now instead of sad.

"But, you look so funny," she told him, still laughing. She had been busy all day so she didn't get the change to have a conversation with him. Sure she'd seen him around, but now that she had a good look of him she couldn't help laughing. He was dressed in a full body reindeer suit, complete with antlers that had bells tied with ribbons on them, jingling with every movement on his pink head. He still wore his scarf around his neck though. '_He looks pretty cute though,_' she thought with a smile. '_Wait, what am I thinking? He does look cute, but that's it!_' she mentally scolded herself with a slight blush as Natsu sat beside her.

"Hey Mira, can I get a fire drink?"

"Sure," she said, returning a few moments later with a flaming drink. He chugged it down and set the mug on the counter.

"Phew! I needed that," he said as Mira and Lucy giggled. Mira left to go help another customer after taking Natsu's mug.

"What's so funny? You're such a weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo… weirdo," she told him, flicking one of the bells on his antlers, making it jingle.

"It was this or face Erza's wrath," he said, shivering at the memory of how she threatened everyone if they didn't wear their costumes.

"Uh-huh," she agreed, stifling a yawn. Natsu noticed this and decided to call it a night.

"Hey Lucy, you want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," she told him with a smile.

"Gimme a second to change my clothes," he told her. All the guys had brought a change of clothes so they wouldn't have to wear the embarrassing costumes all the way home. Natsu didn't really care, but the antlers were getting annoying to his sensitive hearing and he knew he'd look funny in just a random big, brown body suit.

"Okay," she told him, slipping into her jacket as he quickly left. Looking around, she noticed Gray started stripping again.

"Gray, your clothes," she called out to him, making him realize what he was doing.

"Gwah!" he said, searching for the discarded clothing. Natsu came back and as he and Lucy said goodnight to everyone, he escorted her home.

* * *

Levy watched as Lucy left with Natsu out the doors. She stifled another yawn as Jet and Droy commented on how cute she looked. They noticed her yawning and started fighting on who would get to walk her home.

"Oi, shrimp!" a deep voice called out to her from behind. Turning around, she burst into a fit of laughter while Jet and Droy smirked, thinking they looked a lot better than him in the costume. Gajeel was wearing the same outfit as Natsu, with a black collar with bells attached all around it instead of a scarf. His serious and scary looking face just didn't go with the costume.

"Oi! Stop laughing!"

"But… You look so funny!" she said, continuing to laugh.

"It's better than wearing that," he said, pointing at Elfman, Macao and Wakaba. They had to wear the green elf costumes with a bell attached to the end of the pointy hat, shoes, and green tights. Macao and Wakaba didn't look right because they were so old, and Elfman was just too buff and big. He did look hilarious though, and even more so as he shouted about being a 'Man' while wearing it.

"You're right," she agreed, thinking how Gajeel was lucky that he got the last reindeer costume.

"What do you want?" Jet and Droy asked Gajeel, suspicious.

"I'm taking you home, shrimp," Gajeel stated, leaving no room for debate.

"I never asked you too," she told him as Jet and Droy looked at each other in shock. They turned to Levy to tell her not to go when they noticed her spot was empty. Whipping their heads to the door, they saw Gajeel and Levy, with her jacket on, had mystically teleported towards the door as they slipped silently out the door. They started crying and wailing.

"Levy!"

* * *

'_Oh Gray-sama~'_ Juvia thought as she watched Gray from behind a pillar. She bent down to pick another item of clothing Gray unconsciously took off, her wavy hair falling in front of her face where her Santa hat didn't keep down. Gray had been dressed as an elf, but along the way he started stripping, leaving him in only the tights and shoes.

"Gray, your clothes," Lucy called to him, making him realize he was half dressed.

"Gwah!" Gray yelled as he searched for his clothes. Juvia appeared from behind the pillar with his pile of discarded clothing.

"Here they are Gray-sama."

"What? Thanks Juvia," Gray told her as he put his clothes back on. '_Gray-sama looks wonderful in anything he is or isn't wearing,'_ Juvia sighed happily to herself. They talked for a bit before someone threw a chair at his head.

"Oi! Who threw that?!" he yelled as he went to look for the culprit, leaving Juvia to once again resume watching him from behind a pillar. After a mini fight broke out, which Erza broke up, Gray left the guild to go home. However, he never noticed the silent shadow following him out the door.

* * *

"Happy, aren't you going to go with Lucy-san and Natsu-san?" Wendy asked the blue Exceed as he sat with her and Carla, happily munching on a fish. She decided not to wear the Santa hat and wore her hair in its regular style of high side pig tails, tied with holly in them.

"Natsu said he had to ask Lucy something, so I stayed behind," Happy said, placing the fish in his lap. He hid his smile behind his paws as he laughed mischievously.

"So he's going to ask her that," Carla commented, already having seen a premonition of it a few days ago.

"Ask her what?" Wendy asked with innocent curiosity, wondering what the Exceeds were talking about.

"Nothing Wendy," Carla told her, thinking that she shouldn't have to fill her head with such nonsense.

"Aye!" Happy chirped, finishing his fish.

"We should go home," Carla told Wendy, noticing how late it got.

"I'll walk you home!" Happy volunteered as he raised a paw.

"Okay," Wendy said as happily as the three of them left the guild.

* * *

Erza and Mira watched them all leave, smiling in approval.

"Have you finished all your Christmas shopping?" Mira asked Erza.

"Yes, I have gotten everyone presents," she replied with a twinge of sadness in her voice. She was thinking of the present she wouldn't be able to give. Mira guessed what the cause of her sadness was, so she left it at that.

"Can I get another slice of cake?" she asked Mira, holding her plate up. She took the plate happily, arriving moments later with another piece of Erza's favourite cake.

"Thank you," she said before enjoying her cake. After finishing it, she looked around and noticed that the guild was pretty quiet. People had passed out from the partying or had headed home for the night. Rising from her seat, she bid Mira good night.

"Good night Erza!" Mira called after her, putting her elbows on the bar and her head in her hands, watching her with a sad smile.

"What's wrong Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked the older Strauss.

"Just hoping Erza's wish comes true." Lisanna nodded in understanding as they both watched the red-head slip silently out the door.

* * *

"Lucy and Natsu arrived at her apartment, opening the door and let them both in.

"Thanks for walking me home Natsu," Lucy told him with a smile, thinking how sweet it was.

"No problem Lucy. But I have something to ask you," he said, blushing. '_Natsu… blushing!'_ Lucy shouted in her mind as it went through a ton of possibilities.

"Y-yes?" she asked, trying to calm her nerves. '_Calm down Lucy, maybe he just needs me to do something for him,'_ she reasoned with herself.

"Well, could you…" he started, trailing off.

"Could I…?" she repeated, the suspense killing her.

"Meet me at the square tomorrow?" he asked her as he closed his eyes and looked away with an embarrassed smile on his face. Lucy clutched her hands to her chest as it pounded wildly, a blush on her face. '_He couldn't be asking me on a date, could he?'_ Lucy asked herself. '_No, it couldn't be. But…'_

"Do you need me to do something, like summon Virgo, like last time?" she asked, needing to confirm his intentions or else she'd get worked up again.

"What? No! This is totally different," he assured her with that adorable look on his face.

"S-sure. What time should I be there?" she asked, accepting his invitation with a warm smile and feeling a bit flustered. He looked at her, his cheeks still rosy-pink, as he sent her a million volt smile.

"Meet me at 5!" he told her, opening her window and crouching on the sill. He jumped out; leaving a very flustered Lucy as she fully realized what she just agreed to.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel walked towards Fairy Hills in silence. Arriving at the door, Gajeel and Levy stood facing each other.

"Thanks for walking me home," Levy thanked him, a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked away.

"Whatever," he said nonchalantly. As Levy was about to open the door, Gajeel called out to her.

"Oi! Shrimp! Meet me at the library tomorrow," he ordered her. Levy whipped around to face him.

"Wha-? You're not asking me on a date or something, are you? And who says I'm going to go?" Levy huffed, turning her face away with her arms crossed, a full blown blush on her face now.

"Who said I was asking you on a date?" Gajeel retorted, crossing his arms and looking in the opposite direction.

"3 o'clock."

"Fine," she huffed as she turned around again. Gajeel watched her as she slipped through the door. Turning around he walked home, a smirk on his face.

* * *

Gray walked down the shopping area of Magnolia, one of the displays in a jewelry store catching his eye. Juvia watched him browse the displays behind a tree, her imagination going crazy. '_Maybe it's for Juvia's love rival,_' she thought as a dark aura surrounded her, her hand splintering the tree. Gray had resumed walking again, snapping Juvia out of her mood. Not wanting to miss her chance, she walked towards him.

"Gray-sama."

"Yeah Juvia?"

"A-a-are you doing anything tomorrow Gray-sama?" she asked, fidgeting as she looked away from him.

"No, I'm not."

"W-would you like to go with J-Juvia to an a-amusement park tomorrow?" she asked as she continued to fidget, waiting for his answer.

"Sure," Gray said, slightly surprised she asked him.

"Really? Meet Juvia at 2 tomorrow then! Good night Gray-sama!" Juvia said excitedly, happily skipping home. Gray chuckled to himself. '_She never changes._'

* * *

"Thanks for walking us home, Happy," Wendy thanked him with a smile.

"No problem! I'm going to head home now! Bye Carla! Bye Wendy!" Happy said, waving to them as he flew away. They both waved back, stopping once he disappeared from their view. Wendy looked at Carla and noticed a small, but kind smile on her face as she watched him leave. She couldn't help but smile warmly at her. Ever since the Edolas incident, Carla had been warming up to Happy more and stopped referring to him as 'male cat.' She had also warmed up to everyone else, probably due to Happy.

"What?" Carla asked, catching Wendy staring at her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Wendy replied as they headed for their room.

"Did you finish them all?" Carla asked.

"Not yet. I only have one more to do," Wendy told her. Grabbing what she needed, Wendy sat down while Carla wrapped presents. Both worked in silence, planning to get it done tonight.

* * *

Erza walked home, lost in thought. Arriving at the dorms and into her room, she looked out the window. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't ask for so much and to dwell on things out of her control. Suddenly, a pigeon landed on her window sill and pecked at the glass. Letting it in, she picked it up; noticing a message attached to its leg. Curious, she took the letter and read it, her eyes growing bigger as she continued to read. The message was short, but Erza's eyes were as wide as saucers. Grabbing some paper, she quickly scribbled a reply. Replacing the message with her own, she sent the bird off again. Done with that task, she ran out of her room and down the streets of Magnolia. She needed some advice and someone to talk to, so she bolted down the streets to the only person she could think of to help her.

* * *

Lucy grabbed her pajamas and made a bee line for the bathroom, wanting to clear her head. Slipping into the warm and relaxing water, she sighed contently. '_There's no reason to get so worked up. We're just meeting at the park,'_ she reasoned with herself, slipping deeper into the tub. Her imagination started kicking in.

_As she arrived at the park, Natsu appeared, carrying a bouquet of pink, red, and white roses. Her imagination had beautified him again, with sparkles surrounding him. Her imagination had decided to frame her imagination with a border of blooming roses. _

"_These are for you, Lucy," Natsu told her, his voice was all dreamy sounding and echoed as he stared deeply into her eyes. _

'_What the heck?! Gah! What is wrong with you, imagination?!'_ Lucy screamed inwardly, mentally slapping the image away.

_She and Natsu were having a candle light dinner under the stars. Natsu lifted a spoon of food towards her. _

"_Say 'Aaah,' Lucy," he told her as they fed each other. _

'_There is no way that's gonna happen!'_ she screeched, fanning the imagination cloud away until it disappeared.

"_Let's have 30 babies," Natsu told her, clasping her hands in his. A second later, she and Natsu were holding crying Happy's wrapped in blankets with pacifiers. Some even had pink hair._

"This again?!" she screamed out loud this time, standing up in the tub.

"Lucy!"

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed as her curtain was pulled open.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" she asked after getting calming down a bit, her heart still pounding.

"I need to talk to you," she said frantically, surprising Lucy. Whatever it was, it was pretty important.

"Let me get changed first," she told her. Erza nodded and pulled the curtain closed as she left. Getting dressed quickly, she walked out to find Erza pacing.

"What did you want to talk about Erza?" Erza calmed herself and stopped her pacing, clearing her throat.

"Um… well… you see…" she started, getting flustered.

"Yes?" Lucy prompted.

"J-J-Jellal asked me to m-m-meet him t-tomorrow!" she blurted out.

"That's great Erza!" Lucy told her friend happily. Even if she never said it out loud, Lucy know that Erza missed him

"It is, but I need your help picking out an outfit."

"Okay," Lucy said happily, knowing the perfect thing for her.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Hmmm… How about I help you tomorrow? All the stores are closed by now," Lucy reasoned, though she was thinking that she had enough time.

"Okay, thank you Lucy," Erza said gratefully.

"See you tomorrow Erza!" Lucy called as Erza headed for the door, waving.

"Yes, tomorrow," she replied, shutting the door behind her. Lucy stopped waving as her smile grew bigger, a glint in her eyes. _'Perfect.'_

**Holy Cow! This is THE longest chapter I have ever written! :O OMG! Hahaha, how'd you like it? Now you have to sit and suffer as I write the rest! Mwahahahahaha! :D Just kidding, it's an early Christmas present xD But MAN! I think this is gonna take a lot longer to finish ( O . O ) So it might take me a while to actually finish this story up! xP I'm sorry! Sorry if I jumped around too much and some of them were really short! I'm just not feeling the LOVE~ There's not enough LOVE~. I hope to get this done before school starts again :S**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**** The next chapter will be another combined one, but after that each meeting will be its own separate chapter! So if you aren't a fan of one of the pairings and could care less, you can just skip that chapter and find the one you want! xD Happy and Carla will have a very short chapter (cause I'm not sure how much I'm gonna write. Probably not a lot) but I think the rest will be pretty long. Anyway, PM or Review! Ciao! **


	2. Christmas Day

**Sorry for not updating this chapter soon! I got lazy xP Sorry! Another long chapter, but it was pretty fun typing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail my name would be Hiro Mashima and there would be a Christmas special dedicated to Natsu and Lucy. Since there isn't I don't own it!**

Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla sat at a round table, ready to give each other their presents. The guys were picking fights and asking Kinana for some food, who was filling in for Mira so she could take the day off.

"Who's going to go first?" Mira asked, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Me!" Levy said, bouncing in her seat as she grabbed six presents. She passed the present wrapped in a dark blue wrapping paper with gold stars all over it, and a matching gold bow on top to Lucy. Lucy tore through the wrapping paper in excitement.

"Oh, Levy! It's that new book I've wanted to get! Thank you so much!" Lucy squealed, giving her a big hug.

"You're welcome," Levy giggled, hugging her back. Next she handed a present with white wrapping paper decorated with pink bows on it to Carla, and one with green wrapping paper decorated with tiny snowmen to Wendy.

"Thank you," Wendy and Carla thanked her happily, having received the newest medical book and one about visions. Next, she gave Juvia's that was wrapped in light blue, snowflake covered wrapping paper. She opened the present slowly, a blush appearing on her face when she read the title.

"Thank you! Juvia is very happy!" Juvia said, clutching the book to her chest and looking as though she was lost in her own world again.

"What'd you give her?" Lucy asked, wondering what could have gotten this reaction from Juvia.

"A book on how to win a guy's heart and signs."

"Ohhh," Lucy said in understanding. Juvia was going to need all the help she could get. Pulling a shimmering silver present out of her bag, Levy handed it to Mira next. Mira hummed to herself happily as she opened the gift. Inside was a cookbook.

"Oh, thank you Levy! I was starting to run out of ideas," Mira told her, giving her a warm and happy smile, which she returned. Next she pulled a box out that was wrapped in red wrapping paper with Christmas trees and a big red bow on it. The shape was different from the rest, so it couldn't be a book. Curious, Lisanna started tearing through the wrapping paper.

"Levy," Lisanna gasped, seeing the beautiful music box. It was the same one that she had stared at in the window display when she, Levy, Mira, Erza and Lucy had gone shopping together.

"Thank you!" Lisanna exclaimed, giving Levy a hug.

"You're welcome!" Lastly, she pulled a sparkly red present out with blue bows and ribbons on it, and handed it to Erza. They all looked at curiously; it wasn't rectangular and was shaped as a tube or cylinder. Erza opened it and popped the lid off the cylinder; tipping it over. A rolled up piece of paper came out with a note. _'Here's a map of some of the secret meeting spots around here. Don't worry, no one else knows about it! Hope it helps!'_ was scribbled on the note in Levy's writing, making Erza's face turn red as she realized what it meant.

"Th-Thank you Levy," Erza told her, noting that her meeting place with Jellal tonight was on the map. The other girls looked at Levy with a questioning look, but she wouldn't say anything; just hold her finger to her lips, telling them it's a secret.

"Who's next?" Mira asked the group.

"J-Juvia would like to go next," she said tentatively. She pulled out presents of all the same size and handed it to each of them; a golden one with a silver bow and ribbon to Lucy, an evergreen coloured one to Levy with reindeers and a gray ribbon and bow on it, a blue one with snowflakes and a red bow to Erza, a green one with penguins on it to Wendy, a pink one with Santa's on it for Carla, and matching Christmas wrapping paper for Mira and Lisanna. They all opened their presents, finding a snow globe with the Fairy Tail guild covered in snow and lights inside.

"Wahh," all the girls said in awe.

"Press the button and shake it," Juvia instructed them all, glad that they liked it. They followed her instruction and pressed the button. The ground inside the snow globe glowed with a soft light, each different colour in everyone's snow globe, and the lights on the guild lit up. They admired its beauty a bit before shaking it. Mini snowflakes swirled inside and as they sat it down, the lights seemed to pulse as they slowly changed colours.

"Wahh, it's beautiful," they all breathed in amazement, admiring it.

"Thank you, Juvia!" they all yelled, tackling her into a gigantic hug, making them all fall over. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel stopped their fight and looked at the girls in confusion as they heard a "WUMP" sound in their direction. They, and everyone else in the guild, couldn't help grinning at the pile of laughing girls. Suddenly, Natsu was sent flying as Gray's fist connected with his face.

"Oi! What was that for?" he yelled at him.

"Your fault for looking away!"

"You wanna go?"

"Bring it!" they shouted, resuming their fight.

* * *

"I'll go next," Lisanna said, pulling out her gifts. She gave the first one to Juvia. Inside was a hat similar to the one she wore, but slightly shorter. It was a dark periwinkle colour with a white, furry trimming on the bottom. On the right of the hat was a chibi snowman with a black scarf, mitts, and a top hat. It had two instead of three snowballs that were about the same size, and had shiny black eyes that seemed to frown slightly.

"Thank you, Lisanna-san." Lisanna gave the second gift to Wendy, who found a different number of cute hair accessories, from ribbons to hair ties to bobby pins, and a pair of cute white boots.

"Thank you Lisanna-san," Wendy beamed at her, slipping on the new boots and showed them off.

"You're welcome," she told Wendy with a smile. Next, she gave Mira her present while she beamed at her little sister. Lisanna gave Mira some new dresses, which were the same length as her usual one and showed some cleavage. Mira thanked her and gave her a hug. Pulling out a smaller present, she gave it to Levy. It contained a book on the latest runes, making Levy's eyes sparkle in excitement. Everyone laughed, seeing that Levy wanted to start reading all the books she got already a.s.a.p. Pulling out another present, she handed this one to Carla, who took it gratefully and thanked her. Inside was a cute, fuzzy baby blue poncho with a fuzzy white trimming all around the edges and collar. Underneath the collar was a white ribbon with baby blue pom-poms at the end of the ribbon.

"Awww," they all said when Carla tried it on. It was just so cute! Carla blushed and looked away in embarrassment, making it look even cuter. Lisanna continued the gift exchange by giving Lucy her present. Inside was a bottle of peony scented bath salts, body wash, bubble bath, and other bathing products.

"Wah, thank you Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed, giving her a big hug. Everyone laughed, knowing how much Lucy loved her baths.

"I will go next," Erza declared, pulling out six presents that varied in size. Erza handed Levy her present, which was suspiciously the size of a book. Opening it, Levy's eyes twinkled at the title. It was a combat book for Solid Script users, and showed various ways to use words.

"Thank you Erza," Levy said, holding it close to her chest. Ever since the incident at Tenroujima, she decided that she would get stronger so she wouldn't hold anyone back. She felt useless then, relying on others to protect her, but even worse was that she had to leave Gajeel to fight all by himself. This would be perfect for her, and maybe, she could get a certain Dragon Slayer to help her.

"You're welcome," Erza told her with a smile. Lucy smiled at Levy, knowing how she felt. Especially when they returned after seven years to learn that they were the weakest, Gajeel had gone off on his own to train with Lily and told Levy she couldn't come train with them when she asked. Levy had been a bit dejected, but she knew he didn't want to hurt her, even if neither of them acknowledged it. So, she decided she would get stronger so she could train with Gajeel and not hold him back.

"Here," Erza said as she handed Wendy and Carla their presents.

"Thank yo-" Carla began thanking her before growing deathly pale and fainting.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted, fanning her Exceed's face.

"What could have made her faint?" Wendy asked the group.

"I think it's this," Lucy said with a nervous laugh, holding up Carla's present up. Wendy squeaked in surprise and hastily opened her present, holding it up also.

"So that's the infamous Jiggle Butt Gang costume," Levy noted. Everyone had heard of the traumatic experience Carla and Wendy had with them, where Wendy was forced to wear their costume and was worshipped as their goddess. Everyone had heard that it still gave Carla nightmares just thinking about it, but to think Erza would even get one for Wendy and a custom made one for Carla.

"That was a bit mean," Mira scolded Erza lightly.

"I thought they would want one as a souvenir," Erza told her. Carla's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Wha? What happened? I had this horrible nightmare that Erza gave us THOSE costumes," Carla said weakly, saying 'THOSE' venomously. Lucy quickly grabbed the costumes and hid it in Erza's bag of presents before Carla could see them and faint again.

"Hahaha… It's just your imagination," Lucy said weakly, successfully hiding the dreaded costumes.

"Why am I lying on the floor?" Carla asked them, her memory of seeing the costumes having been forcibly wiped out of her memory.

"Umm… you, uh… you got too hot!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yeah! Here, let's take this off," Lucy said while taking her poncho off. Carla looked at Wendy. Everyone was acting suspiciously and she wanted some answers.

"I-it's true Carla," Wendy said, unable to look into her eyes. Carla sighed, deciding that maybe it was better that she didn't remember.

"Joking aside, here are your real presents," Erza said, handing it to them. Wendy tore the wrapping paper off to find a small blue box. Opening the box, she found a bracelet made of clear little blue and white beads strung together with small, even gaps between the rows. On top were five shimmering little blue flowers that were evenly spaced apart.

"Thank you Erza-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she slipped on her new bracelet, holding her hand out to admire it. Carla had found a bottle of massage oils and a baby blue toque to match her poncho, complete with two fuzzy pom-poms on the right side of it. She thanked her for the gifts and watched as Wendy kept admiring her bracelet with a smile.

"You're welcome." Erza handed Juvia her present next. Inside was a dark, strapless periwinkle dress that was the same lengths as Juvia's other dresses and had a fuzzy white trimming on the heart-shaped neckline and the bottom of the dress. At the waist the skirt started billowing out in waves.

"Thank you!" Juvia exclaimed happily, glad that she had something to wear to her date with Gray. She'd been worried about what to wear, but after getting new clothes for Christmas, she didn't have to worry anymore. Juvia started getting lost in her own fantasy.

"_Juvia!" a voice called out behind her. Turning around from the amusement park gate, Juvia saw Gray jogging towards her. _

"_Gray-sama!" she said, blushing. _

"_I didn't make you wait, did I?" he asked as he stood in front of her. _

"_Of course not Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't mind. Juvia would wait for eternity if it's Gray-sama," she replied as her blush increased and her heart pounded harder. _

"_Juvia," was all he could say as he held her hands. He pulled her into his arms and motioned his arm with a flourish towards the entrance of the amusement park. _

"_Come, Juvia. Let us ride the tunnel of love," Gray told her as they both looked towards the entrance. _

"Ah, Gray-sama~" Juvia sighed happily in reality, cupping her red cheeks in her hands.

"What was that Juvia?" Lucy asked the water mage, snapping her back into reality.

"N-nothing!" Juvia said, wanting to tell everyone. But they hadn't finished distributing the gifts, so she decided to save it for later. Mira noticed this and hummed, noting to bug her about it later.

"Shall we continue?" Erza asked, earning nods from everyone, and handed Lisanna and Mira their presents. They got matching gloves, scarves, and earmuffs that were fluffy and white and orange in colour. They slipped them on and giggled when they looked at each other.

"Thank you Erza!" they both said at the same time. Lastly, Erza handed Lucy her gift. As Lucy started tearing the wrapping paper off, she saw some white and light pink.

"It's beautiful Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, holding up a two layered dress with long, flowing sleeves. The top layer was light pink and white fabric showed a bit past the sleeves and hem of the dress. The sleeves started to flare out around the forearms in soft waves. The neckline and bottom of the dress were bordered in white, with a big, satin white bow in the center of the neckline with the tails of the ribbons flowing down.

"I'm glad you like it," Erza said with a smile as Lucy hummed, putting her guild mark beside it and finding that they matched.

"I guess it's my turn," Mira said cheerfully once everyone put their presents away. Mira handed Juvia her blue wrapped gift. Opening it, Juvia found that inside was an album filled with pictures of her, the guild, and lots of Gray pictures.

"Thank you, Mira-san. Thank you Reedus-san!" Juvia said warmly, treasuring it. All her other pictures were depressing, with it constantly raining and her never smiling in them. But these pictures were all bright and happy –not to mention a lot of Gray pictures- with her smiling in all of them, finally finding a place to belong and happiness. Plus, most were hand drawn by Reedus. Reedus looked over at Juvia, glad that she liked them and waved with a smile.

"You're welcome," Mira replied with a smile. Next, she gave Lisanna some clothes which she thanked the older Strauss gratefully with a hug. She passed Carla her gift of a cute white dress, which the little Exceed thanked her for. Wendy got a cute, white egg-shaped purse with wings attached to it that slung over her shoulder. Mira gave Levy a bunch of bookmarks to use and a new headband. After, Lucy got a bunch of picture frames, some already with pictures inside of them. She smiled at the one of their team, glad that she had pictures of the guild and her team. She would cherish them, always.

"I'll be right back!" Mira said, dashing into the kitchen. Everyone wondered what she was doing, since she still had to give Erza her present. Mira quickly returned with a big box in her hands.

"Is that-?" Erza said as she stared at the box intently.

"Yup!" she chirped happily, setting the box down in front of Erza. Inside were a ton of small cakes, all different kinds that Erza had wanted to try.

"Thank you Mira," she thanked, requipping a fork and Mira pulled out a plate. She was about to dig in when she suddenly stopped and looked at the group.

"You can have one if you like," Erza said while longingly looking at all the cakes.

"It's okay. Go ahead and eat them," they told her with a laugh as Erza happily complied and munched on one.

"So, who's next?" Mira asked, looking between Wendy and Lucy.

"We'll go next," Carla said with a paw raised, earning everyone's attention. They handed Lucy a small, rectangular box that made her curious. Inside was a silver key they had found on one of their missions.

"Oh! It's Pyrix! Thank you Wendy, Carla!" Lucy said happily, putting it into her pouch of keys.

"You're welcome, Lucy-san," Wendy beamed. Carla handed Juvia her present, knowing what her reaction would be without using her powers. Juvia opened it and squealed, fainting as she clutched her present to her chest.

"Wow Wendy. That's a really nice Gray doll. Did you make it?" Lucy asked as she studied the doll. It was really cute and looked like a chibi Gray, noticing how Wendy paid attention to every little detail. His hair looked the same and the eyes matched Gray's perfectly, with his guild tattoo in the same spot and had his necklace. She even added the chain on his pants that she sewed on and shoes, but it seemed like the shirt and jacket could be taken off. It was a really cute replica of Gray.

"Yes, I did. We made clothes at Cait Shelter, so I'm pretty good with my hands," Wendy told her, glowing on the inside from the praise. She couldn't wait to see Erza's reaction, especially Mira and Lisanna's. She handed Levy her present, which she took and opened.

"It's your very own Gajeel, Levy-chan," Lucy teased.

"Lu-chan!"Levy yelled with a blush. Wendy had made her a Gajeel doll with his long hair, piercings, and everything. Lucy thought it looked a bit mean and scary, but it seemed Levy like it, even if she denied it.

"They're so cute," Lisanna said, admiring Wendy's work. Wendy blushed and thanked her, getting embarrassed by all the attention she was getting from the dolls.

"Here you go Erza," Carla said, handing one to Erza. She blushed slightly, knowing where this was going. _'I knew it,' _she thought as her face exploded in a blush with her head steaming.

"It's a Jellal doll," Wendy announced, proud of her work. She knew Erza missed him, so she hoped this doll would cheer her up when she couldn't see him. Plus, she had fun making this doll.

"Th-Thank you Wendy. I h-hope you treasure it," Erza stuttered, her brain a jumbled mess. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her getting this as a present.

"You're welcome," Wendy giggled as did everyone else.

"Mira-san, Lisanna-san, this is for you," Wendy said as she pulled out two boxes and handed it to the siblings.

"I wonder what's inside," Lisanna wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever is inside it's bound to be amazing," Mira told her sister, giving Wendy a big smile.

"Wha~" Lisanna breathed as she opened her gift.

"They're beautfiful," Mira said in awe. Inside were three dolls with matching white hair and blue eyes. Wendy had made dolls of the Strauss siblings.

"They are Manly!" Elfman yelled, noticing the dolls his sisters were holding up. The girls giggled and Mira started opening her present in excitement.

"Kyaa~!" Lisanna and Mira screamed, pulling out two dolls with joined hands. It was a Jellal and Erza doll, their hands joined. Jellal's free hand held a star and Erza's was a sword.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Levy and Lucy said while Erza hid her beet red face behind her hair.

"There's more," Carla told them, waving her paw in the direction of the box. Mira was still giddy when she pulled the next one out. This one was a Gray and Juvia doll, with their hands also joined. Juvia's free hand held a raindrop while Gray's held an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Juvia wants one!" Juvia cried.

"Sorry Juvia," Wendy said sheepishly.

"Juvia's happy with her Gray-sama doll though," Juvia said contently, holding her doll close.

"Aww, look Levy-chan! Aren't they cute?" Lucy teased, pointing at the next set of dolls.

"Ah!" she shouted, a blush creeping on her face.

"It's a Levy and Gajeel doll," Erza stated, her face finally calming down. However, instead of their hands being joined and both the same size, Levy was half the size of Gajeel and his hand rested on her head in a pat, smoothing down an area of her wild hair. Gajeel wore a grin with a block of iron formed into the shape of the word 'Iron' and a heart shaped opening in the O in his free hand. Levy wore a pout and had her arms crossed, a light pen in one of her hands.

"Ge he he. That looks about right," Gajeel said with a grin, ruffling Levy's hair as she pouted. They looked exactly like the dolls. '_Aww,'_ they all thought as they watched. However it was short lived as Natsu threw a chair at Gajeel, drawing him back into the brawl.

"There's another one!" Mira exclaimed, fanning herself with her hands as she saw who it was. Lucy had a feeling of dread building up, making her shiver. '_Yup, I was right,'_ Lucy confirmed as she saw Mira hold up a Natsu and Lucy doll. Their hands were joined too and Natsu's free hand held a flame, while her's held a golden key.

"Aww, look Lu-chan! They're so cute," Levy teased, getting some revenge. Lucy's face flamed as she looked at the dolls and shot Levy a look that said 'Okay, I get it.' Lucy took a closer look at the dolls, thinking how talented Wendy was and how cute the Natsu doll looked. She felt kind of left out that she didn't get a doll when Wendy shyly handed her a Natsu doll.

"T-Thank you Wendy," Lucy told her as the little girl giggled. She couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips as she looked at the doll.

"Hey Luce! What's that? It looks like me," Natsu said cheerily as he draped an arm around Lucy's shoulders, making her jump in surprise.

"Yeah, it is. Wendy made them," she told him, holding it up for him to look at.

"Really? That's great Wendy!" he told the little Dragon Slayer, giving her a toothy smile.

"Thank you Natsu-san," Wendy thanked him when Gray suddenly slammed into Natsu and Lucy, squishing Lucy as they fell on her.

"Get off me!" she yelled, making Erza lift them up and toss them. A dark aura had started surrounding her and Mira as they faced the now deathly silent guild.

"I have given you all permission to do as you like for a day, but that doesn't mean you should not be mindful of your actions," Erza said menacingly. She may have given them permission as a present, but they had almost destroyed her cakes, and that she could not forgive.

"I told you all that we were exchanging presents and that you should all leave us be," Mira said in a sickeningly sweet voice, her face anything but sweet. The girls were huddled behind the two frightening women while Lisanna was the only one who stood standing as she watched her sister. The other guild members didn't move a muscle, or look like they were breathing.

"Um, Mira-nee. We haven't finished handing out presents yet," Lisanna called to her sister. Mira's murderous aura disappeared in an instant as she turned to her.

"You're right. Lucy still needs to hand out her presents," Mira said, clapping her hands to get the girls attentions.

"And there will be no interruptions," Erza said, casting the rest of the guild a look that sent shivers down their spines. Her dark aura disappeared as she sat back down and started eating another cake. The guild breathed a collective sigh of relief and returned to what they were doing, but more subdued than before.

"Um, okay. Here you go Levy-chan." She handed Levy her present of novels that she had wanted to get.

"Thank you Lu-chan!" Wendy opened her present next and found a cute, sky blue dress that was bordered with lace on the hem, neckline, and straps. It had a ruffled skirt, much like the white one she had.

"Thank you Lucy-san!" She handed a medium size box to Carla, which had a tea set with cherry blossoms on the tea pot and cups.

"Make sure to invite me for tea some time," Lucy joked, though Carla and Wendy agreed to. Juvia got a Gray action figure that the guild had been selling a long time ago. Juvia was ecstatic, but then a dark aura grew around her.

"Why does Juvia's love rival have an action figure of Gray-sama? She's not planning on stealing Gray-sama from Juvia is she?" Juvia wondered out loud.

"I told you Juvia, I don't like Gray!" Lucy told her for the hundredth time, waving her hands in front of her face.

"They still had one lying around, so I thought I'd get it for you."

"Thank you Lucy-san. But Gray-sama is still mine," Juvia declared, making all the girls laugh nervously at her antics. Lucy handed Mira and Lisanna some bottles which contained Lucy's own bubble bath mix that she made herself.

"Ooh, Lucy. They smell great," they told her popping the caps off to see what it smelled like. Lisanna had a combination of water orchids and white lavender, and Mira had a cherry blossom and magnolia scented one.

"You're welcome." Finally, she handed Erza her present with a big smile on her face. Erza raised an eyebrow but didn't question her, taking the package. Inside was a chocolate brown dress with a beaded diamond pattern along the neckline and hem. Smaller, black diamond shaped stones lined the inside of the beaded border. The straps were made of three lines of small, brown beads strung together. Something clicked in Erza's mind as she looked at Lucy.

"It's beautiful. This is-"she started.

"For your date," Lucy said happily, glad that Erza liked it.

"Thank you, Lucy," she told her gratefully.

"A date? What date?" Levy asked curiosity shining in everyone's eyes.

"Erza's got a date with Jellal," Lucy told them happily, clasping her hands together. Erza could only nod as they looked at her, her face red again.

"That's great, Erza," Mira congratulated her.

"Thank you."

"Juvia's got a date with Gray-sama!" Juvia announced.

"That's great Juvia!" Lucy told her, excited for the water mage.

"So he finally asked you," Erza mused.

"Um, no. Juvia asked Gray-sama," she corrected. Erza smacked her head with her palm. _'At least he said yes,'_ she thought.

"Ooh, so you both have dates. Does anyone else?" Mira asked.

"Levy? Lucy?" Erza asked, noticing how they both stiffened.

"Well, umm… t-th-that's…" they stuttered.

"Is it Gajeel and Natsu?" Lisanna guessed, causing them both to blush and nod their heads weakly.

"That's great Levy-chan," Lucy told her with a smile.

"You too Lu-chan," Levy replied, returning the smile.

"Natsu just told me to meet him today. I don't even think he knows what a date is," Lucy sighed, voicing her doubts.

"Don't worry Lucy. Even if he doesn't, it's still fun to be around him, right?" Lisanna consoled Lucy.

"Uhuh. You're right," Lucy agreed with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm going to take all my presents home," Lucy announced, grabbing her bags.

"I'll do that too," Levy decided, Juvia agreed and all three grabbed their bags and headed out, saying bye to everyone.

* * *

Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray stopped fighting as they looked at the girls as they walked out the door.

"I'm going to get going," Gray told them.

"Oi, Natsu! Don't mess this up!" he called over his shoulder.

"I should be saying that to you!" Natsu yelled.

"Better watch it. Heard Lyon's in Magnolia," Gajeel chuckled as he saw Gray stiffen, then quickly left.

"Oi, Happy!" Natsu called to his blue Exceed while Gajeel went to find his.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Mira asked Erza.

"I'll stay for a bit," Erza said, taking a bite out of her 5th cake. A blue cat strolled over to their table and looked at Wendy.

"Can I hang out with you and Carla today? Natsu said I couldn't come, so can I hang out with you guys?"

"Of course you can," Wendy told him, patting his head.

"I would like to come too," Lily said, appearing beside Happy.

"Same reason?" Carla asked, earning a nod from Lily.

"You can," Wendy told him, lifting up her bags to bring home also.

"See you later Mira-san! Erza-san!" Wendy left the guild with three furry friends following close behind.

**Done! I got lazy describing the wrapping paper after a while xP Plus, there aren't that many types of wrapping paper out there! Oh well. I got the inspiration of Wendy's dolls after finding a picture online that someone drew, which showed Wendy falling a sleeping making the Natsu and Lucy dolls. It was just TOO CUTE! I got the idea of Wendy's purse from Card Captor where Sakura's dad makes her a cute backpack. I love floral scents, don't you? Long live the Jiggle Butt Gang! Just kidding! Hahahahaha xD**

**Anyway, now I got to think of dates. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions let me know! I'm all ears! Happy New Years! Cause I don't know when the next time I upload a chapter will be xP Ciao for now!**


	3. The Most Fun I've Ever Had

**I am SO sorry for not updating for like, about a month! I had a presentation to do so I had to memorize my script AND the week after that was exams.**** I apologize deeply, and don't worry, I WILL finish this story, even if it takes me a long time! Weird thing is, I've been listening to "Ah, it's a wonderful cat life," covered by Pokota and Hanatan (I love them! Though I just discovered them xP) I think the whole mood fits this first part, but it could be just me xP Ignore my insanity! Now this chapter is about Gruvia! Enjoy! Nyaa~**

**NOTE: I've never been to an amusement park, so I'm sort of winging this. BUT I did read Dengeki Daisy and the part where Teru and Kurosaki go to one, so it was some help!**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Fairy Tail and you know it too. **

* * *

Gray stood at the entrance of the amusement park, hands in his pockets. He was waiting for Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" he heard someone call him. Juvia ran up to him, slightly out of breath.

"Hey Juvia. You look nice," Gray complimented, making her blush. She was wearing the periwinkle dress and hat she got as a present, with a dark blue, unzipped jacket on top. Her hair was in soft waves.

"Th-thank you, Gray-sama." They paid the admission and were about to head in.

"Juvia!" a familiar voice range out, making Gray stiffen and edge closer to Juvia.

"Lyon-sama!" Juvia gasped, surprised.

"Fate has brought us together. Come; let us ride the tunnel of love!" Lyon declared, grabbing Juvia's hands. Gray yanked Juvia away and stood between them.

"Oi! Back off Lyon."

"Oh, Gray. What do you want?" Gray so didn't need this. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day, but things don't always go as planned.

"We're on a date," Gray said before freezing Lyon's feet. He grabbed Juvia's hand and ran into the amusement park.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted after them. He broke the ice and gave chase. Juvia and Gray weaved through the crowd and took a sharp turn right, disappearing behind a building.

"Quick, in here." Gray led Juvia into the building, which was a house of mirrors.

"Wow," Juvia said, looking at all the mirrors. She couldn't help noticing all the images of her and Gray holding hands still. She liked it and didn't want to ruin the moment, so she didn't say anything about it.

"Come on," Gray said, tugging on her hand gently. Gray found that he liked holding her hand and didn't want to let go. As they exited the house of mirrors, Lyon caught sight of them.

"Juvia!"

"Damn," Gray cursed and they took off again. They ran all over the place, hiding behind buildings and going on rides to avoid Lyon. It finally seemed like the lost Lyon when they sat on a bench, catching their breaths.

"Sorry that today is turning out like this," Gray apologized. Juvia giggled before replying.

"It's fine. Juvia is actually having a lot of fun! Is Gray-sama not having fun?" Juvia asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I am," he replied with a smile, finding her behaviour cute.

"Juvia will go get something to drink!" she announced, getting up.

"Okay." Gray waited a couple of minutes, but Juvia didn't come back. He started to worry, thinking that she got lost or that Lyon found her. He went to search for her.

"Juvia!" he called when he spotted her. She was holding a cup in one hand and a snow cone in another. Three guys were blocking her path and as he got closer he could hear their conversation.

"Why don't you hang out with us?" one guy said, reaching out to grab her arm. Juvia side-stepped him.

"No thank you. Juvia is here with someone."

"Come on, ditch 'em and come with us." They started closing in on Juvia, and she was starting to get mad. How dare they make Gray-sama wait! Another guy tried to grab her arm again, but someone roughly grabbed it.

"Oi, didn't you hear the lady? She doesn't want to go with you," Gray said to the pushy guys. The guy yanking his arm out of his grip and rubbed it.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia happily said.

"You okay?" Juvia nodded.

"What's your problem dude? We were just having a friendly conversation," one of the guys angrily said to Gray, not happy at being interrupted.

"What's it to you?" a second one said.

"She's with me," Gray stated, standing between Juvia and the guys. Juvia was swooning behind Gray, thinking how amazing and heroic he was. One of them spat at Gray's feet.

"Tch, fine. Who'd want such a plain girl anyway?"

"Yeah, she's so ugly. She'd dampen our style."

"Like a rain woman!" They laughed, thinking they were so smart. Juvia cringed. She hated being called that. She didn't care that they insulted her looks, but that title held a very heavy meaning in her heart. Gray was furious, and when he saw Juvia cringe and grow depressed, he almost snapped.

"Apologize. Now," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Why should we, especially to that rain woman?"

"Rain woman, rain woman," they chanted like little kids. That was the last straw. Gray punched one of them and sent him flying.

"You're gonna regret that!" One charged towards Gray. He beat him down and saw that the other two were coming at Juvia, who was too busy watching Gray to notice.

"Bastards," he growled. The two guys pulled their clenched fists back, ready to hit Juvia.

"Don't touch her!" Lyon and Gray growled, punching them in the face. They flew and landed in an unconscious heap on their buddy.

"Lyon-sama, where did you come from?"

"I noticed the commotion," Lyon replied.

"Thank you Gray-sama, Lyon-sama," Juvia thanked them with a smile.

"I will always protect you," Lyon said, making Gray scoff.

"Sorry Gray-sama. Your snow cone melted," she apologized.

"It's fine," he said before Juvia threw her cup and the snow cone out.

"Now that I've caught up with you, here," Lyon said, presenting a white box to Juvia. Curious, she opened it to find a sea shell bracelet inside.

"Thank you, Lyon-sama," Juvia said gratefully. Gray felt a bit irritated at Lyon for making Juvia look so happy with the present.

"You're welcome. But Juvia, is it true?"

"What's true?" Gray asked, wondering what he was talking about. Juvia's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Yes! Gray-sama and Juvia are on a date!" Juvia said, wrapping her arms around Gray's and looking up at him with her happiest smile. Gray couldn't help smiling back, knowing that he made her so happy. Lyon sighed, bringing their attention back to him.

"Since Juvia is so happy, I'll leave you two alone," Lyon conceded, making Gray sigh in relief.

"But!" This made him groan internally, wondering what he wanted now.

"Don't think I've given up," Lyon said, winking at Juvia. Gray frowned when she blushed. He pulled his arm out of her grasp, making her face fall, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Juvia's blush deepened and her heart pounded.

"I'll keep that in mind," Gray said with a smirk.

"Well, I better get going. See you later Juvia, Gray. Merry Christmas," Lyon said before walking away.

"Merry Christmas," they called after him. When he left, Juvia glanced up shyly at Gray.

"G-Gray-sama. Your arm…" Juvia trailed off, getting embarrassed. She didn't mind but her heart was pounding too much.

"Oh, yeah," Gray said, unwrapping his arm, immediately grabbing her hand after to Juvia's surprise.

"Well, what do you want to go on next?" he asked with a warm smile. Juvia beamed at him and pointed at a roller coaster.

"Juvia wants to go on that one!" Gray chuckled.

"Well, let's go." They rode a bunch of rides, even going on the tea cups. Juvia couldn't stop laughing on that one as Gray spun them around at super speed, pushing the ride to the max. They also went into the haunted house, where Juvia clung on to him. It wasn't really that scary, but she used that as an excuse to cling to Gray. He knew it was on purpose, since she couldn't help the smile that appeared every time she squealed and clung to him, but he didn't care. He liked seeing this playful and childish side of Juvia. She was a lot more comfortable with Gray and talked normally with him. It was different from how she usually was, and she didn't need to try to get his attention. She had it, with every laugh, touch, and smile; even if she didn't know it. He found it difficult not to laugh along with her, even when they were riding a merry-go-round on brightly decorated white ponies. He never would have been caught on one of those before, but today he didn't care. Getting off the ride, he looked to the sky and felt disappointed when he realized how late it was.

"Juvia, it's getting pretty late. Any ride you wanna ride last?" he asked her.

"Hmm," Juvia pondered and scanned the rides. She literally glowed when she spotted the ride she wanted.

"The Ferris Wheel!" she exclaimed, pulling Gray in the direction of the ride.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. They sun had started setting when they got on.

"Waah," Juvia breathed, admiring the sunset.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Gray said, looking at Juvia. He admired the way the sun made her eyes and skin glow.

"Yes! Hmm?" Juvia looked at him curiously. He looked away with a blush when she looked at him, so she wouldn't catch him starring. Juvia sat down beside him.

"Juvia had a lot of fun today. The most Juvia has ever had in her life," she admitted, giving him another one of her heart melting smiles.

"Me too," Gray agreed, which was true. He couldn't recall any other moment in his life when he had this much fun.

"C-could Gray-sama and J-Juvia…" she tried to say, twiddling her fingers nervously in embarrassment.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime," Gray agreed.

"Really?" Juvia said, looking very pleased.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"Thanks for asking me," Gray thanked her. Juvia looked up and smiled.

"Thank YOU for saying yes," Juvia replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Juvia is very happy," she softly murmured.

"I am too Juvia, I am too," he replied sincerely, resting his head on hers and laced their hands together. They sat like that in comfortable silence for the duration of the ride; watching the sun slowly disappear beyond the horizon.

* * *

"Thank you for walking Juvia home, Gray-sama," Juvia said as they arrived at Fairy Hills, walking under a canopy of stars.

"No problem. Juvia, I have something for you," he told her, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a small, rectangular black box.

"Gray-sama. It's beautiful," Juvia breathed as she opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace that took her breath away. One a silver chain was a snowflake made of crystal. Small, sparkling blue amethysts lined the inside; making it look like the crystal grew into the shape the amethysts made and encased them. Three blue, rain drop shaped sapphires dangled from the bottom three points, making it look like the snowflake slowly melted, dripping water.

"I know it's not an all seasonal thing but-" Juvia cut him off by shaking her head.

"Juvia doesn't care about that. Juvia will treasure it and never take it off." Gray smiled at her, pleased that she liked it so much.

"Here, let me help you," he said, taking it from her. He clasped it around her neck and she twirled around to show him. It looked great, and he thought that she looked even more beautiful with something he gave her on. He pulled her into a hug, making her face turn scarlet and her heart pound.

"Gray-sama?"

"Merry Christmas Juvia." She smiled and relaxed into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas Gray-sama."

* * *

**Sorry! No kiss xP But good enough, right? I feel it's a bit short though, sorry :( I'd love a necklace like Juvia's though x3 Does anyone know when the Fairy Tail movie is going to be out in English Sub? I'm dying to watch it! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry to those who wanted Jerza first, but I felt like writing this one first :S So who's gonna be next? NaLu? Jerza? GaLe? Carla and Happy (probably going to be super short. Oh well xP)? I don't know! I'm open to opinions, so if you wanna see something (like a picnic for Jerza fans, and yes I'm keeping that in mind. It sounds super cute~!) then PM me or review! Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for updating so late! Ciao!**

**Attention: To all NaLu fans or whoever, what is something super ultra-cute and meaningful Natsu could do for Lucy? The bar is raised so high! Like seriously, what can top digging out a SAKURA TREE to show your sick friend (and future wife in my opinion, but you guys can say whatever x3)! I'm in desperate need of help, and I don't think the NaLu chapter will ever come up if I don't figure it out! I don't want to do something simple like just a date, Natsu is a natural born romantic! It is totally romantic! Even if Natsu doesn't realize it :S Anyway, please help! Thanks in advance x3**


	4. BIG NEWS! THE MOVIE IS OUT!

**Sorry guys, but this isn't a new chapter; it's even better news! **

**THE DAY HAS COME! THE FAIRY TAIL MOVIE IS OUT AND ****SUBBED ****PEOPLE! SUBBED AND OUT! Throw that cat you died blue and scream "IT'S OUT!", go get some shaved ice, drown your popcorn in hot sauce, lock your door with a golden key, and arm yourself with a sword against all interrupters and sit back AND WATCH! CAUSE IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME PEOPLE! **

**That's all I have to say. Oh, the feels! Animeultima, I thank thee! Not only do I get a new episode, but the MOVIE! Thank you!**

**Thanks for listening to my ramblings, not get out there and watch it! I haven't… YET, but tell me how awesome it is! I might not because of homework (stupid homework and my sense of obligation! )**

**P.S I'll update "Fighting Against Fate" and "A Fairy Tail Christmas" soon hopefully, I just need a break from homework. Please be patient! Sorry!**


	5. I'll Treasure This Moment, Forever

**Here's the long awaited Jerza Chapter! Wooo! *cue confetti and party poppers* Lots wanted this chapter, and I think it's pretty good :3 I REALLY hope you like it! I tried keeping them in character, but you know how it goes. *sigh* but I hope it's cute and fluffy enough! Jerza needs to get together right now! Like the MOVIE! OMG ERZA BOUGHT A WEDDING DRESS AND I DIED 1000 TIMES! Oh the feels! The troller, he gave me a heart attack of uber feels when she did that! Too bad Jellal wasn't in it (buying a tux so he could marry Erza ;D) but it was amazing! Enough of me, enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Hiro Mashima, because if I was Erza would've gotten married when she bought that wedding dress. **

* * *

"No more cake for you, Erza," Mira said, placing a piece in front of her.

"Why?" Erza asked in confusion, taking a bite from her cake.

"You're going to spoil your appetite," she replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked with suspicion. Why was she concerned with spoiling her appetite? She'd eaten cake all day before.

"Nothing, but you will thank me later," Mira said evasively, quickly going to another customer. Erza continued to watch her with suspicion, but let it drop. Mira seemed to be in a very good mood, more so than usual, and kept giving her these undecipherable looks. Yes, Mira seemed to be hiding something.

'_I best stay on my toes,'_ Erza thought to herself, taking another bite. She glanced at the clock, seeing that she still had time before meeting up with Jellal. So, she decided to hang out in the guild until it was time and enjoy her cake.

* * *

Two hours later, Erza was growing antsy. She'd finished her cake long ago and kept looking at the clock. Worst of all was Mira walking past her with a fresh slice of that delicious dessert, as if to taunt her. Sure, she could go without it, but she NEEDED it to calm her nerves, and her tea wasn't doing the trick. Cana swayed over to her and slumped down beside her, placing her bottle with a loud 'THUD' on the table.

"You look terrible," she slurred, watching Erza look at the clock and tapping her finger on the table. It'd actually started to make a dent in the wood.

"Cheer up!" Cana slurred happily, slapping Erza on the back, but waved her hand in pain from slapping her armour.

"That's enough for you Cana," Erza said, ignoring her comment, and plucked the bottle out of her hand. She was happy for the distraction.

"Hey! I was jus' tryin' to cheer you up! Gimme my booze!" she complained, trying to swipe the bottle back. Erza waved Lisanna over, who brought a glass of cold water.

"Here, have this instead," Erza said, pushing the water towards Cana.

"But I want booze," she complained, taking a sip before wrapping her red hand around the glass.

"What happened to your hand?" Lisanna asked.

"I slapped Erza on the back to cheer her up."

"I think you've had a bit too much," Lisanna said nervously. Not only had she tried to hit ERZA, but she also hit her in her ARMOUR. She clearly wasn't thinking right at that moment.

"An' here I'm trying to be nice," Cana grumbled, slumping on the table gloomily. Erza sighed and handed her the bottle.

"This is your last one," Erza said and Cana cheered up.

"Aye!" she said with a salute before getting up and leaving. Lisanna looked at Erza as she took a sip of her tea. She did look pretty stressed.

"How about I get you some cake?" Lisanna suggested. Erza cheered up before looking annoyed.

"Mira said I can't have any more."

"Well, let me talk to her. I think you need some," Lisanna said gently before heading straight to her sister.

"Here you go," Lisanna said, placing a slice in front of Erza. She'd convinced Mira by saying that Erza still had some time before her date.

"Thank you," Erza thanked her gratefully.

"You're welcome," Lisanna said with a smile. Erza lifted her fork, ready to eat the dessert. Someone flew across the table, taking her cake with them, and her fork hit the table where her cake should have been, puncturing the wood. She looked at her crushed cake on the floor in horror. The culprit had resumed fighting already, not aware of what he'd done. Swords appeared in the air and Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour, her face hidden in a shadow. Lisanna fled to where Mira was, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

"How dare you…" she said ominously, stopping everyone in their tracks. They looked at her in fear as her swords slowly spun.

"Destroy my cake!" she roared, her frayed nerves snapping. She came at everyone, venting her frustration out on unsuspecting people. Mira watched the huge fight with her hand on her cheek.

"Oh my."

* * *

"Erza, shouldn't you go get ready?" Mira called out, stopping Erza from throwing Warren across the room. Her eyes widened as she looked at the time and noticed how late it'd gotten.

"Yes! Thank you, Mira!" she thanked, requipping into her regular clothes and dashing outside. Mira giggled and looked at the mess the Titania's rampage left in her wake. Mira sighed, a smile still on her face as she grabbed a broom and dustpan.

"Well, it's time to clean up!"

* * *

Jellal stood under the cover of the trees at the edge of the forest, shifting from foot to foot nervously, his cloak gently swaying in the cold breeze. He glanced around again, searching for the figure he was waiting for. He stopped once he saw that familiar scarlet hair walking towards him, a smile appearing on his face. She wore a long, black coat that went all the way to her knees, a brown fur trimming along the collar and the ends of the sleeves. Gold buttons trailed down the center of her coat, and she wore black, knee-high boots. Her hair was down, gently moving in the breeze.

"Erza," he called out, pulling his hood down and noticed how the breeze played with her scarlet hair, blowing it across her face.

"Jellal," she said as she stood before him. Her cheeks red, but from the cold or something else he couldn't tell.

"I'm glad you came," he said, tucking a stray strand behind her ear.

"T-Thank you for inviting me," she stuttered, her cheeks darkening as she looked away. Jellal blushed too at his actions and looked away in embarrassment.

"Follow me," he said, still blushing. Erza could only nod, unable to say anything without stuttering like a fool. He led her deeper into the forest, walking side by side, with Erza slightly back. They walked further into the forest, and Erza stole a glance at Jellal. She noticed with a small smile that Jellal's cheeks were pink, and she didn't think it was from the cold. She placed her hand on her cheek, wondering if her cheeks were red too. It probably was since her heart was beating so fast, and she tried to calm herself down.

"It's right here," Jellal announced, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"A magical vehicle with an SE-plug?" she questioned, looking at the vehicle.

"There's a place I want to show you, and it's a bit far. I didn't want you to walk all the way there," he said, leading her to the car. He knew she wouldn't mind walking, but he wanted to do this for her; not realizing he specified that he didn't want her to walk but didn't say anything about himself. His only thoughts were of her. Erza thought it was very thoughtful of Jellal to do this for her. He walked to the front with Erza and pulled out something from the seat.

"For you," he said, presenting a large bouquet of roses and baby's breath to her. Erza's face lit up in surprise and her blush deepened as she took the flowers gratefully.

"Thank you," she breathed and brought it close to smell. Jellal watched her with a gentle look, and opened the door for her. He extended his hand out and she placed hers in his, and like a gentleman, he helped her into the car, softly closing the door. Jellal walked to the front and started the vehicle.

Erza sat with the bouquet on her lap, lightly touching the petals with a gentle smile. '_He knows how to knock me off my feet,_' she thought as the car started moving. She'd never been treated like this before, and the men at Blue Pegasus didn't count. Jellal was the only one, and he was making this a very special day for her. Erza blinked at the light when they made it out of the forest. When her vision cleared, she noticed how the sun made the snow glitter. They talked about their guilds, what was new, and basically caught up with each other; enjoying each other's company. Erza noticed the scenery start to change slowly. There was no longer snow, but replaced by lush, green grass. Jellal stopped the car and helped her out.

"Sorry. We're going to have to do a bit of walking," Jellal apologized. Erza shook her head.

"It's fine," she said with a smile. She mustered up all her courage and acted on instinct, doing what she wanted to do for a long time now. She took his hand in hers.

Startled, Jellal looked at her with a blush flaming his cheeks. She looked up at him shyly, a blush fanning her cheeks also. His heart warmed at the sight. Only he could make the great Titania, the most beautiful, gutsiest, unwavering, and bravest woman in all of Fiore look like she did now. A woman. And he saw her for who she was with every fibre of his being, as a woman, mage, and warrior. Her past and present self. _'And hopefully future_,' he wished silently to himself.

Jellal smiled warmly at her before nodding and they walked through the forest, hand in hand. They went deeper and deeper, and up a small hill. Erza saw light coming from between the trees, knowing they were going to reach a clearing soon. They made it to the border, and Erza squinted from the glare of the light. When her eyes adjusted, she gasped. Before her was a large field of flowers, varying in size, colour, and types. Vibrant, bright, and pastel colours painted their petals. They spread in an uneven circle across the clearing. She gazed at this natural beauty, and noticed a grassy path cut through the flowers and connected to a large grassy patch in the centre.

"It's beautiful," she told Jellal as she turned towards him.

"I'm glad you like it," Jellal said, following Erza as she walked down the path, but he thought she was far more beautiful.

"Is that… a picnic basket?" she asked him, making him chuckle at her surprised face. She so cute. Erza noticed the picnic basket and blanket for the first time. Jellal walked to the blanket ahead of her and motioned to come over, taking his cloak off.

'_Wow,'_ Erza thought as she looked at Jellal. He wore black dress pants that fit him nicely, and a white button down shirt that hugged him nicely, showing the muscles in his bicepts in just the right way. Erza blushed at her thoughts, but couldn't look away. Jellal sat down, oblivious to her staring, and placed the cloak aside. He started to pull out items from the basket.

"Erza?" Jellal asked, feeling a slight change in her magic. He looked up and stopped pulling an item out midway, his eyes wide as he stared at her. His mouth was slightly open, having slightly lost the battle to keep his jaw from dropping. She'd requipped her boots into heels and took her jacket off, revealing the brown dress Lucy had given her. It hugged her curves nicely, and showed quite a bit of cleavage.

"Jellal?" she asked, blushing as he continued to stare at her. Jellal snapped back to reality and continued to take the item out, blushing as he looked away in embarrassment.

"You look nice," Jellal said, finding a keen interest in what was in the basket.

"Thank you. You do too," she said before sitting down. Erza watched him pull the food out of the basket and noticed something.

"These are all my favourite foods," she said in realization.

"Yes, they are," Jellal said with a smile.

"How did you-?" she began but stopped herself. Jellal looked at her curiously.

"Mira," Erza said in realization, narrowing her eyes slightly. So that's why she was acting so suspicious.

"Yes. I asked her to help me," he admitted. _'I really do have to thank her,'_ she thought with a small smile. Jellal pulled out the last item and the plates and cutlery.

"Dig in," Jellal announced and they started eating. Erza happily ate her food, and Jellal chuckled at how cute she was.

"Have you tried this?" Erza asked, placing more food on his plate. She kept placing more and stacking them up, making a mini mountain.

"Erza, that's a bit too much," Jellal laughed.

"But it's good," Erza stated before popping more food into her mouth.

"I'm sure it is," he said before digging into the mountain of food. They ate in comfortable silence, chatting a bit as they ate.

"So," Erza began, making Jellal swallow the food he'd been eating.

"How did you find this place?" she asked him. Jellal set his fork down on his empty plate and gazed at the scenery, a faraway look in his eyes. Erza put her fork down on her empty place also, waiting for him to respond.

"After Ultear and Meredy broke me out of prison, I heard about what happened to you at Tenroujima," he said quietly.

"Jellal," she said softly, knowing how he felt.

"When we weren't going after dark guilds, I wandered around aimlessly," he continued.

"I think I'd been looking for you, hoping you'd show up somewhere," Jellal said, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm right here," she said, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

"Yes, you are," Jellal replied as he looked into her eyes, squeezing her hand back.

"I wandered, and ended up here," he continued looking up into the sky.

"I knew you'd love to see this place," he told her, making her blush.

"Yes, I do," she replied, smiling warmly at him as he looked at her. He returned her smile.

"Well, how about dessert?" he asked, making Erza beam immediately.

"Yes," she said eagerly, making him laugh again. She'd been making him do that all day. He'd almost forgotten how to, but she always helped him remember. Regain what he'd lost. He cherished this moment with her, whether she knew it or not, and he hoped she did too.

He pulled out Erza's favourite cake and she practically drooled when she saw it. Jellal cut a piece for each of them and handed it to her.

"You're going to love it," she stated. Jellal was looking forward to it.

"Mmm," they said in unison after taking a bite and closed their eyes in bliss. It really was amazing. They finished the cake off, thoroughly enjoying it before putting everything back into the basket. The sun had slowly started setting, and Erza and Jellal lay on their backs, staring up at the sky. Streaks of orange and pink contrasted the darkening blue sky. Jellal suddenly sat up.

"Jellal?" Erza asked, noticing the serious expression on his face. Jellal took a deep breath and exhaled, still looking at his hands.

"Erza, I lied," he said, surprising her. She looked confused before widening her eyes in realization. She gazed at the face she loved gently. He was so silly.

"I don't-"he started, turning his head towards Erza before she placed a finger on his lips, stopping him from saying anything.

"-have a fiancée," she finished for him with a smile. He blushed, but nodded, her finger still on his lips. Meredy and Ultear were right, and he knew it too, that Erza would see through his lie. But he needed to clear it up himself, unable to keep lying to her. Jellal removed her finger from his mouth and took both her hands in his.

"Erza, I-"he started, but Erza slowly shook her head.

"I know your reasons. It's the path you've chosen, and I will support it," Erza said softly, gazing up at him in understanding. Jellal leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"Thank you." The sun had started to disappear behind the horizon, illuminating everything with a vibrant orange light.

"I have something to give you," Jellal said, pulling away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box, a red and blue bow on it. Curious, Erza opened it.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, holding up the necklace. A silver star with a star-shaped hole in the centre hung from a silver chain. White diamonds lined the shape, with blue sapphires on each point.

"Let me help you put it on," he said, getting up and taking the necklace from her. Erza stood and turned around, lifting her hair up. He placed it around her neck and clasped it, her neck getting goose bumps from his touch. She put her hair down and turned towards him, touching the necklace lightly.

"Thank you," she breathed, gazing up at him.

"You're welcome," he said, glad she liked it so much. It looked great on her, but then again, she'd make anything look beautiful.

"I have something for you too," Erza said, going over to her coat and pulling a small box out.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Jellal said, but Erza placed it into his hands.

"I wanted to." He opened it and pulled out a round, golden locket on a silver chain. On the front was the outline of an intricate sword in silver, a red ruby imbedded in the hilt. Jellal opened it and saw a picture of Erza on one side and one of him on the other.

"Thank you, Erza," his voice full of emotion.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Jellal."

"Merry Christmas, Erza," he replied as the sun disappeared. Suddenly, the flowers started to glow delicately. Erza looked in awe as each flower gave off a different light. Some blossomed and released gentle balls of light that floated into the sky.

"This was what I wanted to show you," Jellal said.

"It's wonderful," she said. The lights lit up the area softly, giving off a very warm light. Jellal took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes with a very serious look.

"There are a lot of things I regret," he told her sadly, making her heart hurt for him.

"But there is one thing I regret the most, especially when you disappeared," he continued, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"I never got to tell you that I love you," he said as he looked at her lovingly. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"I love you too, Jellal," Erza replied, filled with emotion. Jellal let go of her hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close to him; his hand still on her cheek. Erza placed her hands on his chest and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Erza," he whispered.

"Jellal," she whispered back. Jellal kissed her gently, full of love and passion. Erza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, returning his feelings. They broke apart slowly, gazing at each other lovingly in each other's arms. Erza rested her head on his chest and Jellal his head on hers. They stood there, in each other's arms as they gazed at the flowers and lights for as long as time would let them. This moment of happiness they would treasure, forever and always.

* * *

**Bam! Sorry it's late. Cute enough? I hope so. "Betrayal Knows My Name" by Hotaru Odagiri has gotten me addicted so I ended up writing a new fanfic for it instead of finishing my other ones (Sorry guys!). I haven't posted it yet, but I will soon. But OMG Kuroto reminds me of Erza when Gray hit her cake cause Kuroto pulled out a katana, sliced the bullets some evil guy shot at him and told them he'd kill 'em! All cause they made him drop his GREEN TEA ICE CREAM! I think they're very much alike x3 Anyway, it's my first time writing a romantic scene, hope it's okay. I wanted it cute and innocent. Anyway, hoped you liked it and that I didn't mess Jerza up. Please Review! Ciao!**

**P.S I just realized that "Sayonara" was actually Japanese when I watched the "Uraboku" anime. I feel like an idiot. I thought it was Spanish or something :S**

**P.P.S the Korean band FT Island makes me think of Fairy Tail every time I look at their name, which is bad but Fairy Tail is awesome x3**


End file.
